Nephilim
by Angel Marie Winchester
Summary: What if there was a way to stop Lucifer without saying Yes to Michael? One girl can do that. The brothers are in for the time of there lives. When the girl & her sister are something new, thats not written in any books. I DONT OWN SUPERNATURAL! ONLY PLOT!
1. Chapter 1

NEPHILIM

SUPERNATURAL

BY; ANGEL WINCHESTER

"Sure Rose, take your time. It's not like we have lives to save, demons to kill and a world to save." Angel said sarcasm clearly heard in her voice.

Angel stood outside the bathroom door, in the crummy motel she shared with her sister, Rose. Her black hair, which she just recently cut into a pixie style, laid mated on her head. Still wet from the shower she took earlier. Her icy crystal, blue eyes, usually dead and emotionless, flickered with annoyance. She wore a grey low cut shirt, which was covered with a black lady fit jean jacket, which was unbuttoned exposing her chest. Black skinny jeans adorned her legs; on her feet were dirty, blood red converse.

"Hold up a sec Angel, I gotta dress the part. I didn't realize it would take this long to put on a dress though." Rose said through the closed bathroom door. Seconds later a loud crash and strings f profanity can be heard through the closed door. "And how dangerous it could be to." She added as an after thought. A minute later Rose opened the bathroom door to revel her wearing a extremely low cut black dress that ended at her knees, with a slit at the side; with a pair of three inch black high heels finishing the look.

"Why can't you do this again?"

"Cause I'm a bitch." Angel bluntly told her, throwing Rose her purse.

"Right." She replied, grabbing her purse and making her way out the door.

"You owe me Angel, I swear. Kill the damn ghost and get the accursed object. Then you go get me a jacket like yours." Rose said before she walked out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Several minutes later when Angel was sure Rose and her date wasn't anywhere close by, she grabbed her tools and disappeared, only to reappear inside a beautiful mansion. Angel spent several minutes looking throughout the mansion for any sign of a haunting or an accursed object, only to find out something entirely different, and more dangerous.

'_CREAK' _

The sound of the front door opening and closing was heard throughout the entire mansion. Angel willed herself invisible to humans, and slowly and quietly made her way to the front of the mansion were the noise was coming from. As she made her way there she heard voices, they sounded like it was coming from a male, two of them. When she got close enough o see there faces she recognized them intently, Dean and Sam Winchester. Quickly going out of site she willed herself visible and stepped out around the corner in their line of site. She leaned against the wall, using her right arm and shoulder, left leg crossed over her right, and her arms crossed over her chest. " Dean and Sam Winchester I must say, its nice to finally meet you." She said with amusement in her voice. Dean and Sam whipped out there guns, pointed it in her direction, and cocked it, ready to fire at any movement she makes. "Who are you? How do you know us?" The brother in the military green jacket, with a black button up shirt undone with a black undershirt, with blue jeans, complete with dark brown hiking boots.

"Oh Dean, how can I not hear of you guys. Every hunter knows of Dean and Sam Winchester, the brothers who started the apocalypse."

With a smirk gracing her lips, she used her arm to push herself off the wall and gracefully made her way to were the boys stood. "Dean, Sam," she said placing a hand on there shoulder. "I know all about it. I also know you here for a job. Which is why I'm here as well. F.Y.I it's a demon not a ghost theirs sulfur basically everywhere." She took her hand of their shoulder, took three steps forward and gracefully turned around to look at them in the eyes. "Which reminds me I should call my sister and tell her." Placing one finger up in a 'hold up' motion she grabbed her phone from her back pocket, dialed a number and placed it at her ear.

"Rose, its him, a demons possessed him."… "You kill him."… "I don't care. Kill him, your not letting this demon get away, like last time."… "No, you need to learn. I cant clean up all your messes."… "Your not getting the fucking jacket if you don't fucking kill it."… "Don't make me send you up there. I know you hated it last time."… "Then kill it NOW!"

The two brothers looked at each other, took a step around her, and made there way to the back door that was located in the kitchen. Before they could walk any further. Angel snapped her phone shut, "Now boys, that's not very nice." Her voice said behind them. The brothers jumped and took a giant step back, making space between them and her. "It was rude of me not introducing myself," Angel said extending her hand for them to shake.

"Names Angel Patience, I've been raised a hunter my whole life, with my younger sister Rose Patience. Never got a normal life, gotta look after my sister and all, I'm sure Dean understands that." Angel said with a small smile towards Dean, sincerity in her crystal blue eyes. "Ya, I do." Dean softly said, sadness in his forest green eyes.

"You guys never had a chance of a normal life? Don't you get tired of doing job, after job? Always watching your back, and hoping you live to see the next day? Didn't you guys ever go to school or something?" Sam asked pity and sadness showed in his blue, green hazel eyes. A frown found it's way on his lips.

"Growing up, I never asked for much. I knew I couldn't get what I wanted, so I sucked it up. I knew how dangerous it would be for me to leave, I knew that someone would die that day if I didn't do my job. Cause at the end of the day lives are saved, because I know how to stop these dangers, and that's all that mattered to me. So I don't waist my time with buts and what ifs, cause if I do a life is lost, and it would be because I stopped and thought about my own life. I had everything I needed and more so I'm set. Sammy, once a hunter, always a hunter, no what ifs and buts, its for life." With a looked into their eyes, she walked between them and out the door, disappearing when it closed behind her.

"Okay… I like her." Dean said with a smile in Sam's direction pointing to the door she exited from. Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes. " You like anything that's hot, has nice boobs, and an ass." Sam said walking to the door Angel left through, opening the door. "So?" Dean asked. Walking out the door then waiting for Sam to do the same. Sam shook his head in disbelief, walking out the door, closing, and locking the door behind him. "Just be careful Dean, theirs something up with her. She left something out of her story, we just don't know if it's good or bad yet." Sam said looking in the direction Angel left in. "I know Sammy, but its still true. Odd enough it is." Dean said walking over to the impala, opening the driver's door. Sam nodded in agreement, walking over to the passenger's side; he opened the door, and closed it shut when he got in. Dean took one last look at the mansion and the direction Angel disappeared in, before he got in and closed the door behind him. "We'll spend the night in town and go searching for a job tomorrow. Sam nodded, before he turned his attention to the senerary outside the window.

Minutes later the Winchester brothers appeared in front of a crummy hotel that they have been staying at for the past week. As they made their way to their room, they heard shouts, and glass braking coming from the room next to theirs. "That's it I had enough, I warned you to!" a familiar voice yelled. All of a sudden a blinding white light could be seen from the cracks the door made, then all went quiet. The brothers looked at each other ready to brake down the door. When the door opened, revealing Angel. Angel glanced at them, within the second of that glance, her eyes were pure evil, more evil in that second then in all their years of hunting. She brushed past them and made her way to the front desk. The boys look through the open door of her room to take a look inside. The room looked like a tornado, hurricane, and a war went off in that room.

"She's an angel dude. She pretty much torched someone!" Dean exclaimed, gesturing to the messy room.

"I got a plan."

Minutes later Angel returned to her room with an In-N-Out bag filled with cheeseburgers and French fries. When she reached the middle of the room, on her way to the table, on the other side of the room. She was surrounded by holy fire. "Damn it!" she swore. She whipped around to see who caught her and was not surprised when she saw Dean and Sam step out from around the corner.

"Well, well it seems like the boys are smart after all." Angel said with a smirk on her lips, but annoyance can be seen in her blue eyes. "Now get me out of her, I'm pissed enough as it is. Don't push it." She growled out through clenched teeth. "No, now tell us the whole story." Dean said, while he walked around the holy fire, glaring at her.

"I was raised a hunter, everything I told you is true. I just left out a couple of tiny details. My moms an angel and my dad was human, making me and my sister, Nephilim."

"How do we know your telling us the truth?" Sam asked, with narrowed eyes.

Angel growled in annoyance. "That's it! Castiel get your feathery ass down her and get these to idjits off my case." She yelled. A second later Castiel appeared in front of Angel, outside the holy fire. When he saw that she was trapped in the holy fire, he panicked. He quickly put out the holy fire, and rushed to see if she was ok, checking for any injuries she may have sustained. "I'm fine Cass, I swear, just tell these two idjits that I'm Nephilim." Angel said pointing at Dean and Sam, with an annoyed expression, a pout on her lips.

Castiel made his way to the two brothers punching them both, banging their heads together, and throwing them to the far wall, hard. "OW! Cass what was that for?" Dean asked rubbing his head, hoping it would lesson the pain.

"Her name is Angel Marie Patience, her mother is the highest ranking Angel among my kind, one of the few angels who saw God. Her father was human; she is truly a Nephilim, half-angel, half-human. She is someone who can kill Lucifer so either one of you ass-butts have to say yes." Castiel said glaring at them, taking a threating step towards them. Both brothers looked from Castiel, to Angel, then back at each other, shock shown in their eyes and faces. Angel walked over and stood by Castiel placing a hand on his shoulder. "Cass, here is an over protective brother, he's suppose to be my god father, but he's an extreme case of an over protective brother. He's also one of the few angels who know I can kill Lucifer without you to idjits saying yes." Angel said before she kneeled down, placing two fingers on them, healing them of their injuries or pain they may of felt.

"I just want to make sure you are well enough to kill Lucifer and come out alive." Castiel said, blushing, looking everywhere but her. "Whatever you say, Cass, I know the truth and so do these to idjits over here." Angel said with a smirk, laugher dancing in her eyes.

"She will be traveling with you two. You better take care of her. If I find that she is harmed in anyway, I will kill you, and bring you back, only to kill you again." Castiel said glaring at them with murder in his eyes, she smiled at Angel before he disappeared. "Well, well, well, look who got on his bad side." Angel said laughing. "What the hell just happened? Cass, is pissed, he showed emotion, we have to bring you with us, and did I mention Cass, showed emotion?" Sam said gesturing to the empty spot Castiel occupied moments ago. "No shit Sherlock." Dean mumbled. "Told you he played the over protective brother role, really well." Angel said crossing her arms over her chest, staring at Dean.

Dean sighed. "Well we know you can hunt if Cass, says you can kill Lucifer. But how good is your acting." He asked. "How do you know I'm not acting right now?" she snapped back. "To shay." Dean replied with an appreciative look on his face. He made his way over to the bed sitting on the side that faces the other one. Seconds later Sam joined him by sitting next to Dean. Sam rested his arms on his legs and turned his body to look at her, following her with his eyes. "Why is he like that with you? Does he treat you and your sister the same way?" he questioned. Angel's crystal, blue eyes clouded over, sadness swimming around. She slowly made her way to the opposite bed, across from where the boys sat; she sat down, placing her elbows on her knees, looking at the brother.

"Growing up wasn't the best for me. My kinds, Nephilim, aren't suppose to be born, that's the reason why my sister and I are the only of our kind. Why you don't know of us. Were an abomination, you can say. Angels detest even the thought of us, were ugly half-breeds you can say. The reason why my sister and I live is because God allowed it; he has a plan, staring my sister and I. The angels know that but it doesn't stop them. When I was a child, an angel kidnapped me, even though God commanded that we live, we are not to be harmed. But the angel didn't care; he stabbed me repeatedly with the angelic sword, disappointed and angry every time it did not work. After five minutes of that going on, Cass found me, bleeding and scared, the guy standing in front of me, ready to stab again. Cass saved me and brought me home, mother was relieved to see Cass with me. But my father, Ethan wasn't, he was angry I was still alive." Angel paused, and stood up from where she sat on the bed and made her way to the only window in the room. Her back turned to the boys, just staring out the window, unseeing.

"Cass came back years later, my sister was born by then, I believe she was four years old. She was Ethan's pride and joy, he adored her, treating her like a princess. But me, I was kicked around and stabbed every time he pleased. He called me a weak, worthless, ugly mistake. Cass came to visit the night Ethan was punishing me. Cass took me away bringing me to mother in heaven. When Cass told my mother what he saw, she was angry. She sent me to be trained by the highest warrior among the angels. For 60 years, 6 months here, I was trained like any other angel out there, I was given no special treatment.

During my time there Cass and I bonded, a strong brother and sister one. He never bonded with my sister, the golden child. Cass still blames himself for what happened years ago. When I left Heaven to return to earth, I left with a status in heaven that surpasses even Michel's. I was the perfect hunter when I returned. I killed Ethan, and attempted to raise my sister to be a good hunter, she never became close enough. She's to weak she weighs us behind. I actually sent her to heaven, to receive the training I did, I pray she will be a better hunter when she returns." Angel turned to look at them, her blue eyes shinning with unleashed tears.

Sam stood up from his place on the bed and slowly made his way to where Angel stood. He pulled her into a hug, and just held her close. Dean watched from his spot on the bed. She looked shocked and confused, her arms resting at her sides not knowing how to react. Dean slowly got up from the bed and made his way to where they stood. He placed a hand gently on Sam's shoulder, Sam turned to look at Dean, after several seconds he nodded and released angel from his hold. Dean stood in front of Angel and placed his hands on her shoulders, and looked into her eyes. When both green, and blue eyes met they widened as if a surprise just happened, before the relaxed and softened. But every so often either one of them would nod, as if they're in a silent conversation together. Dean gave her a look of understanding, before he released her shoulders, but not with giving them a firm but gently squeeze. Angel nodded, and mouthed, _'Thank you.'_

Four months passed since the brothers started traveling with Angel, and their not afraid to say that hunting has been so much easier. Angel knew every bad thing out here and how to kill it, a perk of being half-angel. So they always would end up getting the job done faster. She was really good in hustling money out of people, is awesome at comforting the victim, and keeping them calm. But as all great things, there's always at least one draw back. Every since they got a glance of her emotions four months ago, she keeps them in check. Making sure that no one or thing see's them. Since then, both brothers haven't got a single glance of them, and to say it annoyed Dean to no end, was an understatement.

"Damn it Angel, you're scaring off any potential ladies!" Dean yelled at Angel when he entered the room. Throwing open the door to the motel they shared.

Since that night, they only got on room with two beds, alternating between the guys to would receive the unoccupied bed. Angel being a women, and basically Angels brother, always received a bed.

"Oh, sorry I'm not lady enough for you." Angel sarcastically said, but still managing to make it sound emotionless.

"You know what I'm fucking talking about, you're doing it on purpose you bitch." Dean angrily told her.

"Its should not matter it not of import. There are more important things that are required of you. On like how we need to find Lucifer so I can destroy him, or on how to save this town."

"Sorry I'm human, and not a freak like you. Bitch I have needs."

Angels eyes widened in surprise, before they narrowed into slits. "Well then, lets see how the human does without the freak." Angel angrily told Dean, before she and her belongings disappeared. "Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed to the empty room. Dean walked over to the bed that Angel used the night before and sat down. Dean slumped over and held his head in his hands, he sighed. Minutes later he heard keys opening the door and closing it.

Dean looked up, hoping to see Angel there so he can apologize, but instead there stood Sam, confused. "Where's Angel?" Sam asked. Dean sighed, "We got into an agruement, and I called her a freak, and she left saying, _'lets see how the human does without the freak.'_ I don't know what to do Sammy I really messed up this time." "Um… Dean?" Dean looked up to see Castiel standing in front of him, with a pissed off expression on his face.

Dean jumped in surprise and fear. "Hey Cass, how long of you been there." He nervously asked. "I've come to check on Angel, only I find that you angered her and she left.." Castiel said through clenched teeth. He walked over to Dean, grabbing the front of his shirt and lifting him a foot of the ground. "When she is angry she is very unstable. She can destroy the universe with a snap of her fingers if she chooses so. With her training her anger should not of reached to that point. She kept them in checked for you Dean, to protect you. What did you say to her?" Castiel angrily said lifting him another foot off the ground.

"I was angry that she would interfere when I was about to get some. She was always pushing me to get the job done soon. I'm tired Cass, I don't want some emotionless bitch telling me how to do my job." Dean replied, holding on to Castiel's

wrists. Castiel narrowed his eyes at him and threw him to the nearest wall, some what satisfied when he heard a loud thud.

"Well nice job Dean no one as ever made her angry enough to leave. You lost the one person who can destroy Lucifer without you saying yes to Michael."

"Umm… Cass?"

Castiel whipped his head at Sam, and stared at him in the eyes. As if he's reading him. "Yes." Was all he said before he turned his attention back at Dean who was a crumpled heap on the floor? "You lost Dean, how are you going to live with your self." Castiel said before he and Sam disappeared and whatever Sam owned.

"Son of a Bitch."

Dean quickly made his way around the room, grabbing whatever he saw and stuffing it in the bag. When he was satisfied with what he'd done he made his way to the front desk. Paying the manager, so he can use his computer. 10 minutes later, he was angry to learn that the GPS in Sam's, and Angel's phones were disconnected. Dean angrily stomped out of the hotel and made his way to Bobby's, hoping he can help him.


	2. Scotfeild, Utah Carbon county Djinn

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I was busy with college, work and family issues. I hope you enjoy this update, i worked so hard on it. And as any author out their, please read and review i would love to hear your thoughts, and if you have any ideas please tell me, i'm actually doing this story for homework for one of my classes and i would love for ideas and what not. ENJOY! oh and Theres no Rose i switch her with Ashely, and Angel has long hair instead.**

Nephilim

Chapter 2

By: Jessa Patience

"Umm… Angel, It's Sam. I know Dean can be an ass, is an ass, and I am really sorry for what he called you. Umm… I was wondering if you would consider letting me join you hunting. Please?"

"You don't need to apologize for him, he's an asshole, and it's about time he learns it to." Angels voice said from behind him.

Sam whipped around, to see Angel standing with her arms crossed over her chest, causing it, to push out her breast, amusement shown on her face. "Angel," Sam asked, "what happened to not showing emotion?"

She laughed, "I only did that to annoy Dean, and guess what! It worked,"

Sam chuckled, his voice echoing through the empty space. "Seriously?"

Angel nodded, still giggling, with every second passing it grew quieter and quieter, until she finally calmed down. "He's also lacking in being a better hunter. He spends more time looking for a good fuck, then he does hunting. I'm not saying he's not a good hunter, cause we both know he is. I'm just saying he's not a focus hunter. He needs to learn that he can't just fuck around whenever the hell he wants. I want to teach him a lesson, you want in?" Angel asked.

Sam nodded, his hair bouncing with the movement, "Defiantly," he replied.

"Wonderful," she said clapping her hands together, the sound echoing, "but, you won't be able to contact Dean at all. No phone calls, emails, letters, or any other means of reaching him. He needs to learn how to function without us. You still in, knowing this?" She tilted her head to the side, her hair falling into a form of a curtain. Waving a finger at him as she would be scolding a child.

"Yep, I'm still in, he does need to grow up sooner or later, and why not the later." He said his jacket wrinkled at the shoulders as he shrugged.

"We'll do the job tomorrow, tonight we just rest, it's been a very long night," she said gesturing to the motel in front of them, her jacket wrinkled at her elbow and shoulder. Sam nodded, a look of relief, seen on his face. She flashed a smile at him, showing her dimples, reaching out she grabbed his hand, gripping it tight as they made there way to the motel, Castiel following behind them. Angel, still having a grip on Sam's hand, quickly walked over to the front office. The movement caused Sam to jog to keep up with her. After she ordered the room, she let go of Sam's hand, using that hand to adjust her bag on her shoulder. "Can I have a room please?" she asked the guy behind the desk.

The guy looked up from his paperwork to look at Angel. "Two Queens or a king?" he asked, his eyes darting from Angel, to Sam, and Castiel.

"Two Queens," She said, while fishing for her wallet in her back pocket. Pulling it out she grabbed 100 dollars, and tossed it on the desk in front of her. "Will this suffice?" she asked.

The Managers eyes, widened in shock at the amount of money. He nodded slowly. "Would you like change Miss? The room is only 85 for the night,"

Angel smiled at him and shook her head her hair, whipping back and forth at the movement. "It's alright sir, you can keep the change, you would have more use for it, then I would," The manager nodded his head vigorously; he seemed to resemble a bobble-head at the moment. He handed her the keys, his hand touching hers longer then necessary. She grabbed the keys, before she grabbed Sam and Castiel's hand dragging them behind her to the room. Letting go of Sam's hand she thrust the key in the lock, before she through open the door. Releasing Castiel's hand from her grip she walked in, tossing her stuff in the corner. When she turned around she saw Sam passed out on the bed, and Castiel next to her. She waved her hand in the direction of the door, causing the door to shut silently and click as the door locked itself. She turned to look at Castiel before she gestured with her head, to the far corner. She lends against the wall, crossing her arms over her chest. "Do you think Ruby's knife will work on the Djinn?" Angel whispered to Castiel.

"No, it will need to be done the old fashion way. I will attain the blood tonight, while you stay here, and watch over Sam. If you require help, you know to call me." Castiel said, before he disappeared, the sound of his wings flapping filled the silence.

Angel turned to look at Sam's sleeping figure. "Why Dean? Why not Sam?" she muttered to herself. "This whole soul mate principle is ridicules. Mother why him? He's a pig, a insufficient know it all, an arrogant jackass, a hot, sexy, handsome- no, knock it off Angel, you hate him, you cant like him…" she ranted to herself in a whisper. "I wont like him, guys like him can't have a relationship." Angel said, pacing from one corner of the room to the next. "Just because, I'm not all angel or all human, I have to have a soul mate. I totally need a man to not grow old with and to spend eternity with," Angel murmured speeding up her pace. Angel tensed up, causing her to stop her pacing; her face drew blank, before a smirk found its way on her face. "Hmm, I'll deal with Dean as my mate, but it doesn't mean I have to deal with his childish ways. He's going to mature, and I'll make sure of it," She said with a soft chuckle. Angel looked at Sam's sleeping body, watched as his chest heaved with every breath he took. 'I know he likes me, but I don't feel the same, I hate that I have to hurt him.' She thought sadly, as a frown found its way to her face. She turned her eyes away from Sam's sleeping body and turned them to the dirty orange colored couch in the corner. "This is unsanitary," she mumbled, "This crap needs to be cleaned." Angel walked around the room quietly, so to not wake Sam, looking for anything remotely clean to sit on. As she glanced around the room, she saw a small kitchenette with a three-person table next to the front door, with the color orange for counter space. As she made her way to the table she realized it was cleaner then the couch. "At least this doesn't have white stains," she whispered with a slight shrug, before she sat down. "Secrets are made to be found out with time." She whispered in the silence, as she watched Sam sleep.

Five O'clock came all to fast for Angel. The whole night she sat silently in the chair, just staring at Sam's sleeping body. Angel stood up silently from her chair, she stretched out her arms above her, stretching her back, and cracks can be heard as she moved her stiff body. Angel reached to her feet, before she went into an up right position. Looking in front of her she saw Sam's eyes staring at her. "Well that's not awkward or anything." Angel said with a hint of sarcasm, and amusement. "I know I'm hot and all but god Sam you don't have to stare." She chuckled.

Sam blushed, as he looked around the room, looking anywhere but her. "Sorry. Where's Cas?" he asked, finding the white stains on the couch more interesting then meeting her eyes.

Angel smirked and shook her head, her hair moving with the moment before it set over her right shoulder. "He went to get the Lambs blood, so we can kill the Djinn tonight."

"Djinn here? In this town?" asked a confused Sam.

"Yep, now that, you-know-who started the apocalypse, what we knew before doesn't apply anymore." Angel said giving Sam a knowing look. "But besides that, were in Carbon County, Scofield, Utah. The population before use to be 2,201, but the Djinn appeared a couple of months ago so now the population is down to 28," she clapped her hands together, in a prayer motion, and kept them together she pointed her fingers at Sam, "so what we need to do, is find out where the Djinn is, kill it, save the victim, if there is one, and then we leave without a trace to where, we're going next."

Sam nodded in understanding; his luscious hair bounces with the movement. "Alright, that's understandable. Don't want Dean to catch up anytime soon?" He said with a knowing smile.

"Oh shut up," she said with a laugh, "Time for breakfast?" she asked laughing when she saw him nod his head vigorously. She gently, brushed her fingers on the table, from the middle to all four sides, she tapped the spots her finger brushed she then snapped her fingers together over the middle of the table causing it to echo loudly in the room, and food appeared. "Mangiamo, lets eat," Angel said gesturing to the pile of food on the table.

Sam watched in awe, at the pile of food that lay before him on the only table in the small motel room. Everything a health nut would need and more, fruit and cheese, oatmeal, Waffles and so much more. "I think I died and gone to heaven." Sam whispered to himself and he grabbed some fruit and stuffed it in his mouth. "So did you get any sleep last night?" Sam asked between bites.

"No, I don't need to sleep often or at all," She said tilting her head to look at him through her lashes. "Are you starving or something? Normally you don't stuff your mouth to the brim."

Sam nodded, "Yes, yes I am." He said causing food bits to fly out his mouth before he stuffed it some more.

Angel shook her head, reaching over the table she grabbed an apple from the pile of fruit on the table and took a bite, causing the juices from the apple to drip down her chin. "By the way, the Djinn is in that abandoned school on the other side of town. We'll go there when Cas returns with the lamb blood."

Sam nodded, "Alright," he continued to eat but slowed down; his eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Angel, since you have angelic powers and all, and all powerful, why do you hunt like the rest of us? Can't you just snap your fingers and they're all dead?" he asked.

She sighed, she knew this was coming sooner or later she just preferred the later. "I cant," she said bowing her head, eyes staring at the ground before her.

"Can't or wont?" San said, "Cause those are different things here on earth."

"I can't Sam. I did it once, a long time ago, but ever since then I just can't something or someone is stopping me from doing that." She said, frustration heard in her voice, "I just cant…"

"Hey, its ok. It doesn't really matter, besides what's the fun in doing things the easy way," Sam said.

Angel shrugged, "There is no fun. I just wish I knew why." Silence filled the air for a moment before Angel gracefully made her way to the door to the motel room. "Enough of my stories, I'm going to talk to the victims parents, be back soon." She said as she slammed the door behind her.

**~SPNSPNSPNSPSNSPSNSPN~**

As soon as Angel reached the only market in the town, people started staring. '_That's a problem with these small towns. When someone new is here, they always watch you like a hawk.'_ She thought, as she forced a smile on her face, when she met the eyes of a couple of people. People whispered as she walked by, following her with there eyes. As so continued walking a young man stood in her way, as she neared him, she made a move to walk around in, but was stopped when he fell to his knees before her.

"Please, angel of the lord help my mother she is ill, I have no father, I can not provide for my family. We will go hungry if she doesn't get well soon." The boy pleaded at her feet.

Angel's eyes widened in shock, before they softened, she gently kneeled before the boy. She gently placed her hand on his cheek, causing him to look at her in awe. "Go home, help your family. Your mother is healed. Just promise me you will always help those in need, and it doesn't hurt to have an unhealthy snack once in a while, Nathan," With a gently smile she helped him stand; she wrapped her arms around his torso and held him close for a moment. Pulling back she smiled at him and kissed him gently on the forehead, and sent him on his way. 'That explains why they were staring at me. They see my true form, know me for who I am. But it's ironic, out of 7 billion people on this planet 28 people out of the few see my true form in this one town.' She thought, sending smiles in the direction of the elderly couple to her left. They smiled back, waving there's hands the fastest there joints would allow. With a wave sent to the elderly couple she left the market, but made her way gracefully to the café across the street. "Can I have a vanilla Frappuccino please?" she asked the young lady behind the desk. She looked to be in her teens, about fifteen to sixteen.

"What size?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Medium and can you make that two instead please, medium as well." Angel said as she pulled out and opened her wallet.

"That would be $7.00 even and ready in a minute." The teen said in the same bored tone as before. Angel pulled out the money but before she could give her the money, a voice stopped her.

"No, it's on the house. You healed me, and saved my family, bless you and god for your grace," The voice said.

Angel turned her head to give attention to who spoke to her, but she wasn't surprised to see an older looking woman with a familiar boy at her side. A closer looked reveled that it was Nathan the young man she saw earlier. "Oh, no I can't possibly accept that. Allow me to pay for my drinks," Angel said, waving her hands in front of her.

"Nonsense I can not allow you to, pay for it." The old women said with a smile. "If it were not for your grace, I would not be able to provide for my family. You saved my family from being orphans. I am forever grateful." Gesturing to her children.

Angel smiled softly as she looked at the family she saved. "I've done what any other human being would have done."

"That's the thing miss, your not human, you are a servant of the Lord. Who have come and help us in our time of need," The women said with a knowing look. "So please take the drinks as a token of our gratitude."

Angel smiled softly at the older women, "Only if you answer a couple of questions for me in return, Claire."

"Of course dear," Claire said, gesturing to the teen behind the counter to get started on her drinks, "ask away."

Angel smiled, gesturing to the chairs, silently telling her to sit down, "When did the first person disappear?"

"About a year ago, if I remember correctly."

"A year ago? I thought the… serial killer only arrived seven months ago?"

"No, he arrived a year ago, the papers just want you to think he arrived seven months ago."

"If it's not to much to ask then, would you mind explaining to me what happened?"

"It was my older son, Taylor. He was walking home one night after he was out drinking with some friends. He called me to see if I can pick him up. I said no, and it caused a huge argument between us. After several minutes, I realized he should have been home by now. It's not that far of a walk. I looked everywhere besides that old school across town. I called everyone I can think of, but know one knew where he was. Two weeks later his body appeared in front of my house, drained of his blood and shrunk up like a mummy." Claire said with tears running down her cheeks.

Angel reached her hand across the table to gently squeeze her hand. "I'm sorry for your lost Claire, but he is in a better place now, and he would not want you to cry over his death." She said with a small smile, squeezing her hand softly. She didn't have the heart to tell her, her son wasn't in a better place.

**~SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN~**

"You're going to do as I fucking say, Sam. You go in take the victim and leave, no where in there does it say you help me kill the damn thing." Angels voice screamed. "Castiel tell him! He cant fucking help us kill it- Ouch! What was that for?"

"Angel it is not becoming of you to use such foul language." Castiel calmly told her replacing his hand to his side.

She rubbed the back of her head slowly, "Oh don't be such a hypocrite I know you cussed to." She said with a scowl. But smiling when she saw him blush.

"But still, we taught you better then to use such language, what would your mother think, worse do, when she realized what you said?" Castiel said with a slight smirk touching his lips.

Angel's smiled dropped, her face noticeably paled, "You wont tell her right cause that's evil Cas, your suppose to love me," she pouted, "I mean, come on I'm your sister, you love me. You can't do that to me she'll lock me in a room with the prick Raphael and you know how much he annoys me."

"Try me."

"Your mean, come on I'm adorable Cas, everyone loves me," the pout ever present on her lips.

"Like I said, try me," he said gazing into her blue eyes.

She scoffed, before turning her attention back to Sam, "You will listen to me, you will get the victim and leave, and you will leave me to kill the Djinn. Even if I have to force you to do as I say, and trust me I will."

Sam sighed, "Angel, no offence you're a girl, and you can get hurt. I just don't want you hurting yourself. Why wont you just get the victim out and let the adults, and the professionals, handle this. We have more experience on how to handle these types monsters, and I just don't want a what, twenty-year old, eighteen-year old kid, adult whatever, get in our way." He said gently placing his hand on her right shoulder, before squeezing it.

Narrowing her eyes, and lips pressed together, she grabbed his arm, twisting it and placing it behind him, on his mid back, "Boy, I would shut up if I were you. I am older then I look, and definitely older then you. I killed more monsters in a month then you have in 3 years," she said as she applied more pressure on his arm causing him to lean forward, "I have more power then your feeble human mind can even comprehend. I can kill you with a snap of my fingers or a flick of my wrist, and I wouldn't think twice of it. So I suggest you listen to me. Or else, and how about a demonstration, to tell you I'm serious." The corner of her mouth quirked upward in a smirk, and with a flick of her wrist she sent Sam flying into the farthest wall.

Sam crashed into the wall face first above the bed; the impact caused the wall to crack before his body fell on the bed below him. He groaned in pain, bringing is hands to his face. Groaning some more he rolled over, causing him to fall off the bed and on to the floor face first.

Angel strutted over to where he laid on the floor, and knelt down besides his body, "I can do a lot worst then that, Sammy. Just be lucky I didn't, decide to end you for your insolent behavior. Next time you wont be so lucky, and all it will take is a snap of my fingers." She said, before she snapped her fingers and disappeared besides Sam, but reappeared sitting down on chair, she sat at this morning. "I would pick a side Sammy, you're either with me or against me, not both. When your with me, I'll heal your pretty little face, and I'll kill the Djinn, but against me, lets just say your brother will be getting a early Christmas Present that he wont enjoy." She calmly told him with a smirk on her face.

"I'm with you ok, I'm with you, just please, heal me." Sam whimpered, still holding his face. "I'm pretty sure you broke my nose, and something else."

Angel gracefully pushed herself off the chair and walked to where Sam laid on the floor. Kneeling down to his level, she placed two fingers on his forehead and watch as his wounds healed before her eyes. "You better be Sam, I don't take well to betrayal and liars," She said as she took her fingers away. "So for your sake you better be telling the truth." She pushed herself to stand. Looking down at him, "Be ready we leave at four A.M., with or without you."

Turning around she set her gaze on Castiel silently asking if he approves of her methods. Castiel nodded, "I approve. You acted like a true warrior of God, your mother would have been proud. But remember you can not act like that with your true-"

"I get it Cas, but he doesn't need to know that piece of information," She said pointing to Sam.

"Why should it matter? He will be required to learn it as soon as Ashley arrives, should he not learn now instead of later?" Castiel said a curious expression on his face.

"Yes, but one, only she should tell him."

"Hello, he's here, and extremely confused." Sam asked.

"Oh hush Sam, don't talk to yourself in third person that's just idiotic of you, you're an adult so talk like one." She said waving him off, still keeping her gazed locked with Castiel. "Will you be telling me now why you arrived so late, I don't think it should take that long to acquire a silver knife, and lambs blood. You did not run into any trouble did you?" she asked, concern for her brothers safety.

"I did not run into any trouble. I attained the knife and blood within the hour. But I received a call from Dean, and decided to answer it. He wishes I deliver a message to you. Do you wish to hear it?" Castiel asked, as he searched in her eyes, hoping it would give him the answer, and satisfied when it did. "Angel, I am sorry for calling you a freak and yelling at you. I'm sorry for the argument we had that day. Can you and Sammy please come back, I miss you guys I can't do this without you too?"

"Dean, Dean, Dean. Still have not learned I see. Now what shall we do about that?" Angel asked, a mischievous smile noticeably seen on her lips.

"Well since I have no idea what the hell you guys are talking about, I'm just going to say seeing with his own two eyes your lesson, so to speak, will help him learn."

Angel looked at him confused, "Would you care to elaborate?"

"Dean learns from actions. When he seeing that you're dead serious about this, in whatever way you can show him. He may try to find a way to show you that he really wants us back. Until he seeing and hears that your serious, from you. He will try to get to you from Castiel." He replied with a shrug.

Her lips curved up into a smirk, "Well then, lets just say. He's going to have a pleasant dream, that he will desperately wish was true."

**~SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN~**

Angel stood on her toes, attempting to look through the window on the school doors. "I can't see anything," she said getting frustrated. "I'm 5'5 why can't I see a damn thing through the window?"

"Um… Angel?" Sam asked

"What!"

"Maybe you can't see because it's covered with two planks of wood."

"Ch, I knew that. Uh I was just testing you, yeah, just testing you…"She said looking everywhere but at Sam. "I just wanted to know if you knew that. Let's go check the back, maybe we can get in through there." She said before walking to her left.

"Angel its to the right." Sam said pointing in the other direction.

"Well how would you know Mr. expert know-it-all."

"Cause you told me."

"Umph." Standing tall and holding her head up high she passed Sam and bumped into his shoulder, hard. Causing him to fall to the floor and dust flying everywhere. "Hurry up we don't have all night. You humans are so slow." She said with a shake of her head.

"What? Are you-" Sam cut off when he saw Castiel shook his head no.

"Well come on then, chop, chop. Times a wastin. We got people to save and a Djinn to kill." She hollered over her shoulder as she walked further away from the two boys. Causing the boys to run after her retreating frame.

"Why are we even braking in, you're an Angel, no pun intended, can' t you just zap us there?" Sam asked as he fought to keep up with her.

"Well A this is a lot more fun, and B if you don't want go poop for a week that's fine by me. I don't care, it's not my body." She said with a shrug, as she stopped in front of the back door. She grasped the door nob and prayed it was unlocked. With a sigh she turned it, and lightly pushed it, hoping, praying it would open. A smile found its way to Angel's lips as the door creaked open. She motioned for the boys to stay behind. She took caution as she step into the building. Taking a few more she looked around for any signs of danger so soon, and was relieved to see the Djinn didn't know they were here already. She motioned for Sam, and Castiel to join her slowly, and stayed in her spot, waiting for them to catch up with her.

"How will we know where they are? This place is huge, they can be anywhere," Sam whispered, when he reached the spot she was standing.

Angel signed for him to shut up. She shook her head and pointed up to the floor above them.

"What?" he whispered.

Angel slapped her hand over his mouth and sighed, "_You need to shut your mouth you idjit. Ever heard of being quite when you look for a freaking monster, you don't want them to know where you are hiding."_ She telepathically told him.

He jumped, "_You can talk to me through my mind. Why didn't you do this before? Instead of doing weird hand signals."_ He thought back.

"_Cause you idjit, just because I have all these awesome powers doesn't mean I have to flaunt them all over the place. I never believed in taking the easy route, its more fun to take the hard way, you learn more."_

"_Angel, Sam, can we please focus on the task at hand?"_ Castiel interrupted, a frustrated look on his face.

"_Sorry Cas. Ok to be back on track, the Djinn is two floors above this room,"_ she thought to the boys, while she inspected the floor above them. She squinted her eyes as though she can see through the floors into the room two floors above them. _"And it looks like we have three victims. One of them is alive and two of them are dead, it seems the two dead ones have been there several weeks."_

Sam chuckled in his head;_ "Three of them may keep a secret if two of them are dead."_

"_Sam can you be anymore gay? Quoting Pretty little liars now, are you positive you're not a girl?" _she said with a roll of her eyes as she quietly made her way out of the room._ "Just try to follow me quietly, we want the element of surprise. And watch out for any holes, nails and planks of wood, that may or may not hit you in the face Sam_." She said continuing her journey out of the room. When she exited the room a gapping hole laid in front of her. The hole easily took up half of the hallway, and only ended by the stairs that lead to the rooms above. That led to the victim above.

"_How the hell are we going to go up stairs, when half of the hallway is gone." _Sam huffed.

"_Well your not going to poop for a week that's for sure." _She said as she grabbed there arms and teleported them into the room where the victim is being held.

Relief rushed over the trio, when they realized the Djinn wasn't in the room with them. When their eyes fell on the dead victims bodies it made the situation a lot more real. The site alone looked like a horror movie came to life. Times like this it makes them glad for risking it all to save innocent people from things that go bump in the night.

Angel quickly let go of their arms like the touched burned her skin. She ran to the dead bodies and knelt beside them."Please Lord care for these souls where ever they shall lay. To die so young is such a shame." She whispered, before she placed a kiss softly on their mummified foreheads. A soft light seemed to glow from their bodies before they disappeared. Smiling softly she turned her attention to the one victim that is alive. "Oh, Elena, your husband will be thrilled to know your still alive. You put up such a fight, Damon will be proud of you. I know I am." She said softly, and she gently stroked her cheek with her fingertips and watched her wounds slowly heal, and the color return to her face. "You will awake in the hospital, after Castiel places you their. You will remember this encounter but will not speak of it to anyone. You will move some place with more people, like Rancho Santa Margarita, California. You guys always talked about going there. You and Damon will live normal lives, have kids and grow old. But you will always know how to defend your family against any future monster attacks. I am truly sorry I cannot prevent that from you. Remember Elena, I am always watching you." She said softly, she gently kissed her forehead before she gestured to Castiel to take her to the hospital.

Castiel nodded and gently placed his hand on her shoulder, he squeezed it gently, before he untied Elena and disappeared.

"Are you ok? You seem sad?" Sam asked.

Angel nodded, "I'm fine but, your not."

"What-" Sam didn't get to finish. Before he can ask what she meant, the Djinn tackled him to the floor on a pile of planks and nails. The impact into the pile cause several planks of wood to hit him in the face, the nails he fell on, pierce into his back. "What the hell?" Sam fought. Before he can punch it in the face it fell limp on top of him. "Angel? A little help please."

She sighed, "If I must." She reached over and grabbed the back of the Djinns shirt and tossed it to the side.

"Thanks."

She nodded, "Your welcome." But she didn't look at him, she looked at the dead body. It burst into flames. "What I wouldn't give to live a normal human life without and supernatural monsters to ruin it. Sometimes I wish they didn't even exist." She told Sam, staring into the fire.

"You and me both." He replied making his way on the other side of the burning body.

"But then you remember all the people you save. The people who you helped greatly in there time of need, the comfort you gave them. Sure it doesn't pay but to me that's rewarding enough."

He nodded, "Ya I guess so."

"They say a dream is a wish the heart makes, doesn't it make you think. I wonder who dreamt of this." She said finally looking Sam in the eyes, her face laminated by the fire, the flames danced in her eyes, showing how lost she is.

"Lucifer." Sam replied like it was the most obvious thing out there.

"Believe it or not he didn't, but something else did." With one last look at the burning body she turned around and walked away, the flames slowly dying with every step she took further way, until she was completely out of sight.


End file.
